


Stolen Kisses

by lonelymacaroni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymacaroni/pseuds/lonelymacaroni
Summary: A small drabble where Percy and Oliver are dating in secret and they decide to tell someone who end up being Fred and George.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	1. Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short and is basically a one shot but I’ve split it into chapters. The head canon of Oliver and Percy telling Fred and George first has been done lots before but I really liked the idea and wanted to have a go at writing it. I suck at grammar so I apologise for that. This is my first fic so please send comments. Enjoy reading and tell me what you think!

Being the only two Gryffindor boys in your year had its perks, especially when you didn’t want anyone to know you were dating.

Quick pecks when Oliver was dashing out for quidditch practice at 6 in the morning. The early start being an annoyance to his team who would much rather be in bed on a rainy Saturday morning.

Stolen kisses in the corridors when Percy was doing his prefect rounds and Oliver had to see his dorky boyfriend again, even though they shared a room (Percy was adamant that Oliver was the real dork).

Soft touches in classes and corridors, hidden to their oblivious pears but warm and comforting to them.

Their secret relationship felt good to Percy; it was thrilling and rebellious, different from the other aspects of his life. But he wanted to show Oliver off with pride, to show that he was the lucky one who got to know Oliver intimately, to comfort him when he was down, to love him with every ounce of his being, although Fred and George would call him a real sap for saying that last one.


	2. Evening light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Again sorry for the bad grammar it will probably be more obvious in this chapter as there is dialogue.

”We should tell someone.”

”S’xcuse me” Oliver mumbled, his tongue sticking out of his mouth from concentration. 

Percy sighed, Oliver could be so cute but he tended to lack focus when working on something to do with quidditch. ”I said we should tell someone about-” he swallowed thickly ”-us”

”What's with the hesitation love?”

”Shove off, you know I'm just nervous”

”Why do you bring it up” Oliver finally looked up from his work, smirking at the lanky boy standing in front of him, only being able to think damn he's adorable.

”Just ugh what do you think?” Percy wrung his hands, he didn't know who they would tell or really why he brought it up now, but he felt they had to do it eventually.

”Sounds great. Who were you thinking?”

“I don’t know! I was hoping you would decide.”

“Percy- I know everything- Weasley doesn’t know?” He teased. As he spoke Wood stood from his bed and took powerful strides to Percy, looping his arms around his waist.

“Shut up, you wanker.” He shoved Oliver out of reach, flipping him off.

“Aww you love me don’t ya”

Percy hesitated for a second but then stepped forward, leading Oliver’s hands around his waist again and wrapping his own arms around the others neck. “Mmm I do don’t I” he leant down and kissed his boyfriend who looked as beautiful as ever in the evening light seeping through the window.


	3. Grey clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve already posted today but ugh I’m enjoying writing this too much and the chapters are quite short so I thought I might as well!

“Come on Perce!”

“Yeah! Why do you look so nervous, it’s not like you have some huge secret to tell us.” Fred snickered

Clouds were looming above, threatening to open up on the three redheads. Percy was nervous there was no doubt about that. He still couldn’t believe he agreed to tell the twins. The twins of all people! They bullied him relentlessly and Oliver knew that but he was ‘sure they could keep ah secret if they knew it was important, and besides if they really do hate you they’d do it for their favourite captain’ smiling fondly Percy could still feel where Oliver had caressed his hair lovingly.

“Earth to Percy,” said Fred, snapping his fingers in his older brothers face. Turning to George he muttered “he’s lost the plot I always knew this day would come I told ya didn’t I”

“Yeah, yeah you’re a blooming genius aren’t ya.” George thumped his twin on the head. “He’s probably just dreaming of becoming minister of magic or some gormless assistant. I hate to break it to ya Perce but it ain’t gonna happen.”

“I’ve had enough of this come on Perce why did ya want to talk to us”

He should tell them he knows he should but agh he can feel himself shutting down, he can feel himself about to stick his nose in the air and act all snobbish. The part of him that he no longer wanted to be, the part of him that never turned up around Oliver. That’s who he needed right now. Oliver. Who had pleaded to come with but Percy wanted to bring up the idea first, alone with his brothers.

Oliver knew that Percy wanted to do this alone and normally he respected Percy but his gut told him to watch, at least from afar. But when he saw his boyfriend who was almost always cool and collected in front of his family starting to freak out his Gryffindor courage kicked in.

“Wood! What are you doing outside on this ugly day?” George questioned, gesturing up at the grey clouds.

Oliver ignored him and marched up to Percy who still hadn’t turned around, he gave him a hug from behind digging his face into the surprisingly muscular back of the lanky third Weasley. 

“What are you playing at Wood?” The twins spoke in unison

Again he ignored them but rather turned Percys head to face him, his own eyes asking the question for him. After a moment of hesitation Percy nodded and Oliver stood on his tip toes placing a comforting kiss on Percys lips.


	4. Pretty okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter!! Next one is the last one. Thank you so much for reading!

The twins spluttered in shock. George looked over at Fred and could see that he couldn’t decide whether to run away and scream in distress in some hidden corner or to run up to the pair and engulf them in a hug. He decided for the latter, with his twin following suit.

“Wow Perce you really know how to tell a secret”

The two had broken the hug apart and were grinning at the twins thankful that they weren’t upset.

“You're okay with this?” Percy muttered gesturing to Oliver and himself.

“We’d always thought Wood would go for someone more... mm help me out here George,”

“Exciting”

“Nice work dimwit, real smooth”

George grinned “I try”

“As I was saying we thought you would date someone more I dunno quidditchy but if he makes you happy or something sappy like that, I guess go with it!”

“Thanks, I think” Wood smiled, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

“Oh crap Minnie’s coming this way and she looks pissed, think she heard about the dungbombs we set in Snape's cloak?”

”Looking at her face, most definitely.” Fred swore. “Uh, I guess we’ll talk about this later”

“Hey, guys do you think that maybe you won’t mention this to anyone just yet?”

“Course we won’t Perce! We’re not daft!”

“Debatable” He muttered in response

“We heard that!” The twins yelled as they ran off.

“So?”

“Yeah, I guess you were right they were pretty okay with it.” The Weasley admitted, “but I was right that it felt good to tell someone, even if we didn’t really say anything and didn’t have the chance to talk about it.”

“Fair enough, we didn’t really plan on the fact that they were probably on the run from the wrath of McGonagall. It is a step forward though.”

Percy hummed in agreement “thanks for helping me by the way.”

Oliver chuckled “yeah well not to sound too romantic first thing in the morning but I always want to be there for you.”

“I love you”

Pulling into the warmth of Percy's body, Oliver muttered in his raspy voice “I love you too.”


	5. Survive a war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa!!! Last chapter.

*7 months later*  
Oliver and Percy stood hand in hand on the Hogsmeade platform. Everyone knew about them now and it had been the biggest talk of the school for weeks, but Percy was glad.

He got to stand on the train platform for the last time, before he stepped into the real world, with his boyfriend there to steady him.

Oliver felt as though the world was at his fingertips. He was pumped for the next part of his life and he was flying straight into it with Percy by his side.

The pair had bought a small apartment in London so that it was easy for Percy to get to the ministry, and there were plenty of means of transport if Oliver didn’t feel like apparating after a hard quidditch match or training session.

They were leaving Hogwarts for the last time and everyone was certain with their strong passions for their respective jobs and for one another they were going to do great.

Their love knew no bounds. It gave them strength and confidence. Warmth and protection. But the question was, could it survive a war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finished! I realised I didn’t really know how to end this but there you go I guess. I’m quite proud of my first fic though. Thank you for reading and thank you so much for the love and support.


End file.
